


Higher Ground

by Hollie47



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Denali has felt himself slipping away over the last few months and can a message from Rosé help him to pull himself out of his depression and fight for what he wants.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Higher Ground

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to give a big thank you to PuddlemereUnited and skylarkblue for helping me rearrange, beta, and figure out what to do with this fic. I really do appreciate you both so much 💖💖💖

Picking up his phone from the ground next to him, Denali opened the voice recorder and he tried to record a message for Rosé but every time his voice kept breaking as the tears started rolling down his face. Denali knew he needed to say what was wrong, how he felt, and to tell Rosé his deepest regrets and how he missed him. He tried and tried, and finally got one he was okay with. He was sick of having to fake the smiles to everyone around him and he knew this was a long time coming, he needed to heal, to be honest with himself and it broke him inside but he knew it wasn’t for nothing. Through all of his soul-searching he knew what he really needed, what he really wanted.

The darkness of the room surrounded Denali as he sat there on the cold hard floor. He didn’t know how long he had been there but he felt trapped inside as the time kept fading away. It had been six months since Rosé had broken up with him and every day since the darkness inside of his mind began talking to him, getting louder and louder.

Reaching for his phone beside him, he picked it up with shaky hands and sent Rosé a simple text.  _ I miss you. _ He knew it was a long time coming and he had been putting it off for weeks but now, while he felt like everything was fading away he knew it wasn’t for nothing. Denali had spent some time soul-searching and he knew that if he found something or anything it’ll do for now.

Closing his eyes tightly as he sat his phone down next to him, Denali remembered when he was down on his knees, sobbing his heart out, only to end up screaming at the top of his lungs. He missed Rosé and the feeling of the heavy weight on his chest was getting too much for him, it was crushing him from the inside out. He wanted to find the way back out of this hellhole and he knew he couldn’t do it alone.

Knowing he had to find his way back to feel alive again, he took a deep breath in and looked at his phone. No response. Denali knew that deep in his bones he wanted Rosé there with him, to be close to him, but first he needed to find his way back to himself before he could feel alive with Rosé once more.

Feeling a small vibration, Denali took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled as he picked up his phone. There was a reply for Rosé.  _ I got your voice message, I miss you too, I want to try us again too.  _

Denali just wanted to feel alive again and with Rosé he knew they would feel alive together, holding each other tightly. The darkness was pulling back, the voices no longer talking to him, and here, on the cold hard floor, he knew that soon he would feel alive again on that higher ground.


End file.
